The Vulpine Empire
by Tsuki Yoko
Summary: After the retrieving Sasuke at the Valley of the End, Naruto gets banished. He decides to start a new life elsewhere and ends up as Emperor of the West with a furry lover as his Empress. Naruto x FemKyuu.
1. The Banishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Banishment

Naruto and Sasuke had just finished their battle when Kakashi arrived at the valley of the end. Both of them where barely conscious. Kakashi proceeded to lift them both and return them to the village. Naruto was the least injured of the two, and Kakashi lifted him himself, while Sasuke was being lifted by Kakashi's bulldog summon. Upon arrival in the village the villagers saw the state their beloved Uchiha was in and immediately blamed the demon. While Tsunade went to the hospital to heal them, Konoha's council conveyed a meeting without her.

A messenger arrived at the hospital just as Naruto's wounds were mostly healed. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby banished from the hidden leaf. Your ninja license is revoked. If you return to the land of fire you will be killed on sight. You need to leave the village within 24 hours and you need to be outside the land of fire in 48 hours." Upon arriving outside the hospital Naruto saw the elders and civilians smirking while some on the shinobi council held a look of disdain in their eyes. Konoha's council had charged him with attacking a fellow Konoha ninja, while conveniently forgetting that Sasuke had betrayed his village. "How dare you harm Sasuke, you demon." Sakura screeched. "Thanks to you we almost got killed." rationalized Shikamaru. "My mother was right you are just a demon." mentioned a feral looking boy while his dog Akamaru barked in agreement. "You lied to me, you were fated to become the Nine-tails. Your victory in the chunin exams was just your demonic magic." said Neiji. "Begone from our village you unyouthfull demon." someone yelled loudly.

During the evening Kakashi went to visit Naruto and told him about his heritage. To say Naruto was pissed would be an understatement. He went to the bank of Konoha to claim his inheritance. After the clerk checked his blood on the family blood seals the clerk gave Naruto his belongings. Tonight Naruto would vanish from the village that had banished him.

 _ **"Hello Naruto"**_ a voice said. _"Who are you?"._ _ **"Brat have you already forgotten me?"**_ _"You are the Kyuubi."_ _ **"Indeed brat. Now that you have been banished what are you gonna do?"**_ _"I don't know."_ _ **"Perhaps we can go to the West."**_ _"I do not see why not."_ _ **"You might wanna summon a toad tomorrow and break the contract."**_

* * *

The next day, Konoha

The next morning the village readied itself for a massive spectacle that was going to be his official banishment. However he was nowhere to be found. Most civilians were displeased that they could not give the demon an 'appropriate' goodbye. After Tsunade heard the members of the Konoha twelve proclaim Naruto as the demon she tried to make people understand him by explaining his burden. Unfortunately that backfired. Now even the most reasonable people wanted Naruto dead. The Ichirakus decided to go to Wave to open up shop there instead.

Few people were aware that Temari had noticed the sphere of Naruto's banishment and had overheard Tsunade explain what jinchuriki are and the reaction to the public. She would bring this message to Wind Country. To her brother. Since her father died, Suna did not have a leader. They were in the process of 'electing' a new one but half of the village was thankful that Naruto had talked the murderous Gaara out of randomly killing people. The unjust banishment of Naruto would thus not sit well with a decent portion of her village. She herself was also thankful, because she got her brother back. The ease with which their alliance was rebuild was also partially due to Naruto. So even some other people in the hidden Sand village would like to have this sorted out.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto was currently heading West. He already reached the border of the Fire country by now. He prepared himself to move through Wind Country. But remembered what Kyuubi said yesterday. _"Hey Kyuubi."_ _ **"What kit?"**_ _"Why do you want me to cancel the summon contract. It is the same contract my dad signed."_ _ **"Because the contract can be used to summon you as well. If your godfather, Jiraiya, convinces the toads to reverse summon you you will end up where they are. This means that Konoha can continuously track you. Not only that but they can make you violate your banishment and then legally do anything to you. If the toads would choose you over Jiraiya they would effectively make themselves unable to get another summoner because every single summoner would be on an opposing party. Additionally, toads really do not suit you."**_ _"Okay I will cancel the contract."_

Naruto then performed the necessary handseals and yelled **"* Summoning Jutsu *"**. After explaining the situation to Gamakichi, the toad said he would tell the elders to remove Naruto from the contract. Naruto then traveled into the desert. As Kyuubi suggested he now wore a white face mask. The mask had three functions. First the mask reduced the heat so traveling the desert would be a little more acceptable. It also functioned to both conceal his identity and blend in with other people, who wore similar outfits to decrease heat. He could only focus on what awaited him on the other side of the desert. He looked forward to being without the hate of the village but was also a little anxious about his unknown and uncertain future.


	2. Immediate Consequences

Immediate Consequences

Konoha

It has been two months since Uzumaki Naruto has been banished. The overall sphere in the village hidden in the leafs was festive but the Hokage and members of the shinobi council were far from pleased. First of all the people from the village hidden in the Sand had sent a diplomatic envoy asking why Naruto was banished. When the council did answered that Naruto was a jinchuriki that was out of control and the envoy saw the festive atmosphere they concluded that Naruto had been banished just for being a jinchuriki, while Konoha turned a blind eye to the betrayal committed by Sasuke. The banishment of a jinchuriki that had yet to kill anyone did not sit entirely well for the people of Suna because they had experience with a jinchuriki that was out of control. Suna also did not like that the traitor Sasuke got away unscathed. After all Suna risked some shinobi to prevent him from falling into the hands of Orochimaru and Konoha did not even doubt him. In fact, he was worshiped even more. After the group had returned to Suna and explained to the council that Konoha was not a trustworthy ally the alliance was voided. When the Wind daimyo caught wind of it and demanded an explanation, the council of the village hidden in the sand was happy to explain to him that a place that banished people for doing their job and awarded people that committed treason was a recipe for disaster. Upon hearing the explanation the Wind daimyo declared that Konoha ninja were no longer welcome in his country.

It became even worse for the village when word of Naruto's banishment reached Spring Country. To say their daimyo was pissed was an understatement. The princess declared to cancel their trade agreement and that all their missions would go elsewhere. She even declared Konoha ninja to be unwelcome in Spring and the Spring country film crew for the 'Princess Gale' movies flat out refused to take any film scenes in the land of Fire. At around the same time word reached Wave country and they decided to cancel their treaty as well after paying of the last of their dept. Then Konoha was declared unwelcome.

The worst part about the loss of their treaties was not the fact that the treaties were lost but that the everyone outside of the hidden leaf could understand why they were lost but the people inside had made their own conclusions. The civilian part of the council just kept moaning and complaining that the demon brat cost them all of their alliances even after he got banished. But the worst thing that was what had happened during _that_ meeting. Just when everyone thought that they could not hate the demon brat more.

* * *

Leaf council room, 6 weeks earlier

Today was the day some members of the council looked forward to. They were just starting the long awaited meeting to have the jinchuriki placed in the bingo book. The two week delay was mostly because Tsunade always found something better to discuss during the meetings. After all the village was in ruins after Orochimaru's surprise attack and Sasuke was starting to recover from his injuries. Also on the agenda during the last weeks was the increasingly difficult attitude of some of the hidden leafs allies. Little did the council know that that meeting would get an interesting twist.

"I say we put him in the Bingo Book with a A rank bounty on his head with kill on sight order." yelled a civilian council member. Just then the doors flew open. "Who dares interfere with this closed council meeting?" demanded Hiashi. "I dare Hyuuga" bellowed the Fire Daimyo. Hiashi flinched at hearing the words and tone of the Fire daimyo. "Now then, I heard from a reliable source that you banished a boy for the sole reason of being the container of the Nine-tailed Fox and wanted to add him to the Bingo Book." continued the Fire daimyo.

"You must have heard incorrectly. While that is a very good reason it is not the only reason." started Hiashi.

"And what other reasons are there then?" demanded the Fire daimyo. Hiashi did not answer so the daimyo continued. "He hurt the Uchiha" a civilian council member informed the Fire daimyo. The Fire daimyo was not having it however and stated that that was only after the Uchiha went rogue.

"Okay these are my orders. The boy, Uzumaki Naruto, will not be added to the Bingo Book. This is for four reasons. First you banished him, because of that his ninja license has been revoked. As a consequence he is not a ninja and thus can not be a missing nin. Second, he did not commit any crimes, so I see no reason to add him to the Bingo Book. The last reason is strictly political. He was born the son of Kushina Uzumaki, and consequently was born as an allied daimyo to my nation. On top of that he has ties and friendships with a few other daimyo and in some nations he is even considered a hero. My own political influence would decrease if he were to be added to the Bingo Book and we would be breaking a lot of peace treaties. I also need to inform you that your decision to banish him from the Fire country is already lifted for the same reasons. You will also stop sending hunter nin after him." instructed the Fire daimyo with a very authoritative voice.

"But my lord, he is a danger to our village. He might come back for revenge. you can't just do something like that." interjected Danzo.

"And whose fault is that? Besides last time I checked, I was the daimyo, not you Danzo." countered the Fire daimyo.

The civilian council decided to voice their protests but a sharp glare from their lord shut them up. The daimyo took a deep breath anticipating the reaction he would get from the council on the next subject. "That brings us to the second point of coming here. It has come to my attention that this council decided not to punish the Uchiha for defecting." started the Fire daimyo. A civilian council member immediately expanded on that in hope that the Fire daimyo would not do anything. "Of course we did not punish him. He was under the influence of the curse mark. Councillor Utatane said so herself." "That may be but would Naruto not go unpunished for the same reason because he was influenced as well. Additionally, counselor Utatane is not a seal master and thus cannot make such statements with any kind of authority. Lastly, I heard that the curse mark was sealed so Sasuke could not fall under its influence. This all leads to the conclusion that you let him get away with treason because he is your precious Uchiha. My orders are as follows: Sasuke Uchiha will be under house arrest for 4 years and have his ninja license revoked."

The civilian council was outraged about this and tried to convince the daimyo by stating that doing that will weaken the village. The Fire daimyo glared at them to shut them up to continue his speech.

"During his house arrest he will not be taught any ninja skills. Should I find Naruto in the Bingo Book for any reason without my approval in advance, you continue to send hunter nin of any kind after him or you lift Sasuke's punishment, I will execute all of you for treason against the land of fire and I will change Sasuke's punishment into execution as well.". That made all the council members protests die in their throats. They now knew that the Fire daimyo was serious. "Worse still, your actions put the land of fire in a bad daylight and our external trade has reduced slightly. So I will take the missing part of our finance from the villages cut of my budget." stated the daimyo.


	3. Naruto And The Vixen

**Naruto And The Vixen**

With Naruto

In the two months since his banishment Naruto had changed significantly. Due to proper food he was taller now. He also had learned a lot about the sealing arts from his parents possessions. He was more muscular due to the Kyuubi's training program. He had not been bothered by hunter nin, ROOT ANBU and the Akatsuki ever since misleading them by letting them follow a shadow clone towards the land of Lightning where the ROOT ANBU and Akatsuki tried to take the clone only to end up fighting against each other. The clone simply walked away and dispelled a little distance away. His once childlike ideals were removed from him a little as he was a little more realistic now. He decided to make certain that the leaf realized their mistake when they banished him. His idea originally where to take revenge just like Orochimaru had done but Kyuubi snapped him out of it. He had grown a lot closer to the vixen sealed inside of him and was almost ready to do something he had planned for a while. Yes, vixen. He still remembers the day he found out that the Kyuubi was a she.

 _ **flashback**_

Naruto woke up in the dark sewer that was his mindscape. Over the last three weeks since he arrived in the mountain range west of the land of wind, he started studying his mothers sealing scroll and spent some time with the Kyuubi in his mind. He came to the conclusion that the fox could be a great friend if treated with respect and you kept an open mind. Visits to his mindscape almost became second nature. He started spending at least one hour of every day in his mindscape. The meditation worked miracles for his patience and intelligence. This was also a reason the two became closer friends. Today was different, he came with a mission. He has had it with the fact that his mind was a sewer and figured the Kyuubi would know if it was possible to change it and if so how. He walked through the familiar pathways to the cage where the fox was sealed.

"Good morning Kyuubi." He greeted enthusiastically. Naruto then heard some grumbles about energetic blonds waking up people that are trying to sleep. This was followed by a few shadowed movements that could not be made out in the darkness of the cave. Then the familiar form of the giant fox shifted on the other side of the bars. Eyes the same size as Naruto's entire form with slits for pupils opened in the darkness. **"Good morning, kit. Is there a reason other than wishing me a good morning for waking me up?"** came the deep voice from the other side. As always the voice made Naruto remember that he was speaking to an enormous fox instead of to a human.

"Yes, there is. You see, I do not particularly like the fact that my mind is a sewer. Especially since I started spending some time here. And I thought that you might have an idea if it is possible to change what the mindscape looks like. You spend more time here than I do and I also doubt that this is your favorite scenery. So changing this sewer into something more appealing."

 **"Indeed it is possible, kit. All you have to do is focus and imagine what you want it to look like. Since you wanted to change it into something better, I was thinking trees. A nice little forest to live in. A forest would also mirror your mind being full of life."** stated the fox in its usual deep tone.

"You do not need to hide the fact that you would like trees in the mindscape by stating that it would mirror something. I already have an idea what I want to do with the mindscape." replied Naruto. He then started to focus his mind to alter his mindscape.

Naruto's mindscape steadily changed from the dark sewer into a beautiful meadow. At the edge of the meadow stood trees for about two kilometers of trees. The pipes that channeled the chakra to the seal had changed into a river that cut the meadow in two. The pipe containing Kyuubi's red chakra sank into the ground and became a footpath of rocks along the river. The flow of the Kyuubi's chakra was still clearly visible through the pathway. In the middle of the meadow at the base of the river was a pond. Above the pond was a waterfall. In the middle of the pond was an island that was large enough for the Kyuubi to lie upon. Due to the waterfall behind it it would also be an ideal place for two humans to spar. Kyuubi's seal was also changed from a cage to a collar to allow it to move through the mindscape and as such decide whether it wants to lie in the meadow, on the stone island, or in the forest. During the entire change the Kyuubi was silent, it was even holding it's breath. The sounds convinced Naruto that the Kyuubi was speechless. Just then the Kyuubi decided to speak.

 **"It's beautiful."** the Kyuubi muttered. Naruto then decided to look at the Kyuubi. This was the first time that he actually saw the Kyuubi after all. The old sewer mindscape always covered its form. He saw the Kyuubi's red fur surround its head. The way it surrounded its head and back giving it a feminine appearance. Naruto's mind was elsewhere. He could only react in one way. He subconsciously readied himself and muttered "just like you are.". After realizing what he said both were flabbergasted. Kyuubi was the first to regain speech and said **"Thank you, Naruto."**. The lack of disgust in the Kyuubi's voice surprised Naruto. Until his conscious mind finally came to the conclusion that his subconscious made a little while ago.

"You're a girl?" Naruto asked.

 **"Are you surprised Naruto? Is it really that strange to think that the strongest being in existence is female?"** asked the Kyuubi in an accusing manner.

"No it's just that your voice is really deep. So I consequently thought you were a guy. The fact that we only spoke mentally or in a dark sewer where I could not see you did not help that fact." muttered Naruto scared.

 _ **end flashback**_

Ever since then they became even closer friends. Now that Naruto knows that she was a girl their conversations sometimes turned into teasing contests. Naruto then went back into the cave like hole in the mountainside. He had been staying here ever since he came from the land of wind. He was currently just east of the most western village in the elemental nations. West of that lied a large mountain range that he would need to cross to go to the west. He would restock in 'West valley village' as it was called to finally go to the west. For now he went over the preparations one last time. The seal around the cave would keep all the chakra inside preventing people from sensing the events that were about to unfold. There was enough food and water to last two weeks for one person so he could rest afterwards. He had bought some concealing clothes. And the seal he designed should work, since he could find no errors in his design. He created a clone to paint the seal on his own stomach to start the process that would change his future. He knew that it would hurt and had done everything in his power to prevent the Kyuubi from finding out about the project. Ever since finding out that the Kyuubi was a she, he was slowly falling for her. Unknown to Naruto the Kyuubi was also falling for him. Knowing about Naruto's secret project most certainly did not reduce her feelings for him. Both Naruto and the fox thought back to another moment that changed their relationship.

 _ **flashback**_

It has been two days since the fox found out about the plan Naruto had for her. Thinking that he would go that far for her made her feel warm inside. She decided then and there that he would become her mate. As such she had taught him the katas of her own personal fighting style. Her clan had created many styles based upon their vulpine bodies. From the evasive Fox Fist to the counter oriented Merciless Kitsune. Her own variant was based on the principles of these very two styles. Because of her imprisonment in three Uzumakis she gained a lot of sealing knowledge. She added the knowledge she gained on sealing into the mix and thus created the style that was known as the 'Swirling Yoko'. The Swirling Yoko took the evade then sneak in and hit were it hurts then flee mentality from the Fox Fist and abused the defensive stances of the Merciless Kitsune to apply seals while the opponents moves are blocked, and afterwards continuing as if no seals have been applied, and stole a few grappling moves to apply seals from the Whirlpool Fist used by the Uzumaki. Just like most other vulpine fighting styles the Swirling Yoko made the muscles grow in a way that they not only had a function in battle but also during the mating with other vulpine.

Naruto walked through the forest in his mind. He was currently heading for the pond where Kyuubi was lying on the island. Naruto walked up to the vixen and the vixen asked how his katas were coming along. "My katas are coming along fine Kyuubi." Naruto replied.

 **"Hikari"**

"What?"

 **"My name is Hikari. If you say you are good in your katas then lets test it on this little island in a taijutsu match."** spoke Hikari. Hikari then shrouded herself with her red chakra. When the chakra subsided there was a beautiful woman where Hikari had just stood. She had a heart shaped face with luscious lips. Her whisker marks made her face look cute. She had C cup breasts a well muscled butt and wide hips that looked perfect for birthing children. Her red kimono really accentuated her curves without being too revealing. Hikari had crimson waist length hair that was so healthy it looked as if it was alive. Her nails looked like claws and Naruto would bet they could severely damage people. Her red eyes with slit pupils drew in Naruto's eyes. Meanwhile, Naruto's blood had collected itself in his nether region and in his nose where it had started to leak out of. When Naruto was able to move his eyes away from his, he realized the effect she had on his body and immediately blushed deeply. His blush only made his nose bleed more. Hikari stepped towards him, stroked her finger through the blood out of his nose and sensually licked it of her fingers. This turned them on even more.

After the two of them regained their composure, they went onto the island to test out their taijutsu skills. After a short stare down a random leaf floated from one of the trees towards them before landing on the ground. At the moment it was on the ground Naruto rushed at Hikari. Hikari avoided the blow and attacked with her right fist in retaliation. This time Naruto avoided the blow and countered with a kick aimed at Hikari's face. The vixen quickly blocked it and quickly applied a weight seal on Naruto's right leg. Hikari then did an all out assault on Naruto's right kidney. Because he was still sealed of he could not avoid it, so he instead focused on unsealing his right leg. The attack the vixen had thrown on his kidney really hurt. Naruto bit through the pain. Five minutes of fighting later Naruto had managed to put a weight seal on her left leg. He immediately jumped the opportunity to land a few more hits. Unfortunately for him after two hits in Hikari's pain points Hikari manages to kick him of her and then undid the weight seal on her leg. The remainder of the fight Hikari entirely dominated the fight.

After the fight was over Naruto was boasting about his skill in fighting. "Naruto, you do know that I was holding back a lot of strength, right?" asked Hikari. Naruto acknowledged that and Hikari complemented him on getting that far within two days. She also reminded him that he still had a long way to go. They spend the rest of the day talking about the best ways to apply seals to skin, when to choose which style, and about each other. Before leaving for the day Naruto created a small hut in the forests of his mindscape.

 _ **end flashback**_

After the last check on the seal was done, the clone wrote a note for Hikari telling her to wear the concealing clothing for now and that she can have some of the food. Then the clone activated the seal that would free Hikari, before dispelling himself. Naruto felt as if liquid fire was traveling through his body, but for Hikari it is worth it.

* * *

In the mindscape

Hikari had long been anticipating this moment and now it was finally hear. She could feel the shock waves that traveled through the mindscape. Right now she was a very happy girl. She had found someone who she wanted to mate and spend the rest of her life with. And now said person was going to give her a great gift, her freedom. While leaving the seal she spent extra care to fix the mindscape as much as possible and leaving behind a piece of her power. This piece would play a large role in making him a vulpine should he decide to become her mate.

* * *

Outside

Out of Naruto's body a cloak of energy formed. The red energy moved beside his body and started filling itself into a human-like shape. After twelve hours of leaking from Naruto towards the new body, the shape started to resemble Hikari. Hikari blinked. Naruto's seal was successful. She was free. After putting on the cloak and she started eating. She then decided to cuddle up to Naruto. The cuddling had nothing to do with the fact that she liked the physical contact or so she would proclaim should she be found. She then kissed him on the lips and licked his cheeks. She decided that she would give him an appropriate thanks over the days after he woke up. Over the next three days she learned what it was like to have a physical body again. She spent some time cuddling with the still unconscious Naruto. She enjoyed the fact that she had need to feed him because he required to eat over the days he was unconscious.

Naruto's body finally started to stir. Hikari decided that the first thing he should see was her face and as a result leaned in. Naruto began blushing not long after waking up because the first thing he saw was Hikari's face. They decided to spend the rest of the day and the first half of the next day resting. After that they went to West Valley Village to stock up on food, water, clothes and mountain climbing gear preparing them for the trip through the mountain range.


	4. Revelations On The Mountain Range

**Revelations On The Mountain Range**

It was the end of the first day of passing through the mountain range. The air was thin and cold. Naruto and Hikari were getting settled for the night. When the camp was set up Naruto was practicing a ninjutsu that Hikari had shown him. When the time came to build the campfire Hikari told Naruto to light the campfire with the fire elemental training Hikari had him do. It took him about 5 minutes of practice but eventually the fire lit. That was when Naruto asked Hikari if they were running away from the Akatsuki.

"No we are not running from the Akatsuki. We are simply moving to the West for our own reasons. I still have a clan there. And it is your best opportunity for a new life. I doubt that the Akatsuki will come after us, but if they want to realize their plans they will need to. By that time we will simply be more prepared. If the Akatsuki did not exist I would still have offered the West as destination. We also do not flee for the person responsible for your parents deaths and my attack." stated Hikari while moving her food to the campfire in attempt to cook it.

"I know but it still feels as if we are fleeing." muttered Naruto. The blonds appearance was already changing. His former blond hair had started gaining red streaks through it. It had also started to lose its Namikaze spikiness, settling for a more flat look. In short, his Uzumaki heritage was beginning to break through and enter his physical appearance.

"Look we have nothing to do with them. The Akatsuki wants me. I am not going to let that decide what I do with my life. If they want a spectacular battle than they can decide to waste their own lives chasing after me while I do what I want. The guy that used me in attempt to destroy Konoha, might not even care where we are. To him all that might matter is that he cannot use us and that we cannot defend Konoha. Your Uzumaki heritage is starting to show in your physical appearance, so both of them might not recognize you either. You wanted to take revenge on the leaf a while back so why destroy their enemies. Let them destroy those themselves. It currently does not concern us in any wat what these organizations do between each other. I am not even discouraging you from destroying Konoha either. I am just discouraging you from walking the dark path while doing so. The path that Orochimaru does. The path that you saved Sasuke from. The path that will prove to everyone that they were right when they thought of you as a demon." lectured Hikari. "Now can I have an honest opinion of what you think of the hidden leaf and its inhabitants?" asked the demonic vixen.

"I do not like the leaf. They can boil on oil for all I care. Most of its inhabitants are not much better. Exceptions to this are my parents, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, Hinata, Pervy Sage, the Third, the Ichirakus and Shizune." stated Naruto.

"Okay, lets go over that list. Kakashi was not really a sensei and threw you into danger without ever teaching you. He also gave you your heritage and without him you would never even know. Pervy sage and Tsunade are your godparents, but where were they in your life? One choose porn over your life and the other did the same with gambling. They also did not stop the council from banishing you, while especially Tsunade could do so. Hinata is bad. She stalked you and as a result knew everything that you went through. What did she do about it? She kept silent. You did not know better, but her being taught should obviously know better. She proclaims to love you, yet never did anything about your bad treatment. I do not expect her to rescue you like some hero, but she could at least mention it to the authorities. On top of that her reasons for loving you are that you never give up and are always happy. Kiba also never gives up. And the overly happiness was your mask. She did not even bother to learn about the person behind it. That is the definition of a fangirl. And not just any fangirl, but the kind that uses you as a crutch. The Third is perhaps the worst. Sure mentioning your dad would have been bad, but your mother would not be that bad. Especially since you inherited the title daimyo from her. And the name Uzumaki was a dead giveaway, so keeping your mother silenced had nothing to do with security reasons. Most of that village should have been sentenced to dead, long before they even harmed you because they broke the laws. And the Third knew this as your jinchuriki status was an S ranked secret. If he did not know about them breaking that secret there would not have been such a weird law on the subject in the first place. He also allowed the civilian council to drop the land of fires closest ally from the history books, since that related to you. So you would not realize that you could legally cause problems for the village. Then there is the idea your mother had of the Third destroying your nation in the first do not know anything about Shizune other than the fact that she does not hate you. You ate so much ramen at the Ichiraku stand that you were their mealticket. This means that they might have treated you nicely so they could gain a lot of money. They also brainwashed you into eating so much of that crap. It actually took me effort to snap you out of it. That stuff really impeded not only your physical growth but also the growth of your muscles. Iruka said that you were not me on that moment. He likely wanted you to prevent you unleashing me in the middle of the village. He also might want to get on your good side by believing in you so that you would try to listen to him. Lastly, there is your parents. Who says they would not have turned out to be like Hinata's father or Gaara's father? The only things they ever did for you was give birth to you, seal me in you and wish you the best. Using your fathers name only creates enemies now. Using your mothers would be a dead giveaway that you are the target of the Akatsuki. It also might give some the idea that you are still the same idiotic runt that can easily be manipulated. The name Naruto is very fitting as you really are a maelstrom." replied Hikari.

Naruto needed a little while to let that information sink in. It took a while but then he realized that she was right. Even these people from the leaf had other motives to be nice to him. Meanwhile, it was getting difficult for the vixen next to him to ignore the scent that was coming from their food. The aroma of cooked meat stroked her nose and made her mouth get wet. She quickly removed the food away from the fire and told Naruto that their food was ready. They put the meat in their mouth and made it stroke the tastebuds on their tongue before swallowing and taking another bite. Naruto was stunned at how beautiful Hikari looked during dinner under the dim light coming from the campfire. The way the she ate under that light really brought out her cute side. Hikari was thinking something similar about him. When the time for bed came Hikari changed her clothing first. She secretly moved her sleeping bag closer to Naruto's so that they would be closer together during the night. Afterwards Naruto changed clothes and moved his sleeping bag towards hers.

 **XXX The Vulpine Empire XXX**

The next day

It had just passed noon. Naruto and Hikari were currently traveling alongside the mountain pass. They were currently going downwards towards a valley where they could temporarily rest themselves. Naruto stopped paying attention for just a little while to admire the beauty of his traveling companion. He slipped as a result but quickly got ahold of himself and hung on the mountainside with his hand. His companion quickly turned around and grabbed his hand. They then readied themselves to move Naruto onto the path. The action was entirely in synch and as a result Naruto flew over his designated target and slammed straight into Hikari. Hikari ended on her back with the person she wanted as her mate hovering above her. Practically preventing her from getting up. This was what she wanted and he was accidentally giving it to her. She could not help the blush that was starting to appear on her cheeks. Naruto was stunned from the fall. When he realized their position he could not help his reddening cheeks and started mumbling out apologies. He could not help but be find that her blush made him find her even more cute than he already found her. Naruto stood up and offered his hand to the vixen that he had thrown to the floor to help her up. She took it without hesitation and they continued towards the valley.

It was green in the valley. On the opposite side of the valley they could see the pine trees. Behind that the snowy mountains that they were going to cross next lay. It was a difference to the mountains they had just mover through. Those only had a rocky path. The valley was the ideal place for lunch. Hikari found a fallen tree and the two sat down on it. The two consumed their recently brought bread before continuing their track. Hikari then continued the conversation "Naruto, you know that there is no good or evil, only actions and consequences, right?".

"Yes, I do." replied Naruto. "Then you also know that if you were to take military revenge against Konoha, you would need to create your own military power. Then use them to attack Konoha. And come to terms with the fact that doing this means that people in your military power lose their lives in that attack. And that their children will grow up with one less parent taking care of them. That is why I going West. Because there Konoha, the Akatsuki and that guy will need to travel to get to us. It might discourage them from coming at all. Especially since they would not know where you are." replied Hikari.

They walked through the forest. The fresh air created by the trees did them good. They could find some birds in a tree on the left and saw a mother fox taking care of some kits on the right. Seeing the mother fox made Hikari a little jealous. That fox already had a mate and here she was trying to get one. They made quick progress through the mountain forest and entered the snowy area of the mountain. The snow obscured most of the surrounding area but there still was the occasional pine tree.

After a little ascending the path started descending again. Here they got a nice view of the snow covered part of the mountain range. The snow and the angle of light made it absolutely breathtaking. The path flattened out a little and ended in a bridge that must have been at least a few centuries old. They started crossing the hanging bridge and the sight surrounding them turned even more beautiful. The valley below them seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sun. On the other side of the bridge was another mountain but since the bridge ended high, the path it followed descended after just a little while.

When evening came the group of two was still inside the snowy mountains. Not much later the duo came across a small cave. Seeing the cave as the best chance of shelter for the night they quickly entered it. Due to the size of the cave they were forced to eat in close proximity to each other. Not that either of them minded. Naruto quickly thought back to what happened earlier today. It made him feel all warm inside. It has been a month since he found out he loved her and tonight was the night he was going to ask the question. During dinner he mentally prepared himself. When dinner was over he took a deep breath. He looked her in the eyes and asked "Hikari, will you be my girlfriend?".

"No, Naruto. Foxes do not do the boyfriend-girlfriend stuff. Foxes take mates and stay with them for eternity. I love you, Naruto. I want you to be mine. But for a human it might be a little soon. So will you give me a chance to win you over as my mate." replied Hikari.

"I am certainly willing to give you that chance. Hikari, I love you too." answered Naruto. Instead of a verbal reply, Hikari decided to reply by smacking her lips against Naruto's. It felt as if a spark went through both of their bodies. She then licked him on the cheek and kissed him again. This time moving her tongue against his lips asking for entry. Naruto gave it to her quickly and she put her vulpine tongue inside his mouth. They began a fierce make-out session and cuddled before going to sleep. Their sleeping bags lying against each other's.

 **XXX The Vulpine Empire XXX**

The next day they continued the track West. By the end of today they would be close to the West. They walked hand-in-hand and continued walking the path. Meanwhile Hikari told Naruto that the last time she checked the continent they were still a war torn part of the continent. Because of that civil war sneaking in would be a lot easier. They now had something to look forward to other than finding a home, their life


	5. Two Fated Meetings

**Two Fated Meetings**

It had been two months since Naruto and Hikari started dating. The civil war in the West was still in full swing. Naruto was taken aback by just how bad the civil war was. The land was utterly lawless. The closest thing there was that could count as a law is that if you killed a warlord or daimyo, that you take their place. Two months ago, that occurred to Naruto. He killed warlord Yashun Nazuroto. The land just West of the mountains then belonged to him. His conquest of the Mountainside region had made all the Western Lords notice him. They called him the inexperienced Easterner. He continued afterwards to conquer the neighboring Eda, Colworth and Moza regions. The Colworth conquest gained him an alliance with the Kemuri clan. The Kemuri Clan has a bloodline that allows them to change themselves into fog at will. It also increases the efficiency of moves that have similarities to fog.

After that conquest most Western Lords had started to take him seriously. Naruto rubbed the katana on his belt. Its black sheath fitting nicely around it. It was handmade and he had based it on the bokken he had bought when he traveled through the land of Wind. It occurred after he conquered the seaside Moza region. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement.

 _ **Flashback**_

It had been one month since Naruto and Hikari confessed their love for each other. Naruto and Hikari were currently busy with the assimilation of Moza. A ship was slowly moving from a neighboring island towards Moza. They had been told that the island was named Ipo. The ship had a high mast and was designed as most ships in the east. It had a red line crossing along the would be water line and another on was moving across the ship just underneath the floor of the ship. It was obviously a transport ship. Most surprising of all was the symbol on the sail of the ship. It was the same symbol as the leaf chunin had on their chuninvests. According to his demonic vixen girlfriend it was the Uzumaki clan symbol. Then and there Naruto decided to see what they wanted.

When the ship finally docked a single planck was lowered and a red haired man walked down it. He introduced himself as Yasuke Uzumaki. When Naruto replied with his own name, both were silent for a time. Naruto had never thought that there were still clan members alive and Yasuke was stunned that they Naruto had the guts exclaiming to be an Uzumaki when his hair was primarily blond. It took only a little while for Yasuke to vocalize his confusion.

"You, an Uzumaki? But you are blond. How can you be an Uzumaki?"

"The blond hair is from my father. The red streaks are my mothers side showing through." Naruto answered politely.

Yusuke took a thinking look. "I came here to trade these items, but if you are who you claim you are, then Toshiro might be interested in meeting you." he then said. They then proceeded to trade the items. After the trade was finished Hikari said that Naruto should try to reconnect with his clan and that she could watch the lands. Naruto and Yasuke boarded the boat and headed back to the island of Ipo. Naruto was both excited and anxious about meeting his clan. Yasuke was interested in who Naruto was and was certain that Toshiro would want to know about him. After a while the boat docked on the island of Ipo. The Uzumaki duo then left the boat and went to the land. Yasuke immediately led Naruto to the clan compound and asked him to wait. After ten minutes Yusuke came back together with a red haired man that looked to be in his early forties. He wore a white kimono that screamed royalty. On the back was the Uzumaki swirl on the back. The man still had a slightly surprised look on his face from the story he had just been told.

"So you are the Uzumaki that Yasuke found on his last trip? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Toshiro Uzumaki." Asked the man with a gruff voice. "Yes, that would be me, Uzumaki Naruto" replied the young blond with red streaks. His red streaks had become very visible over the last weeks, but the blond remained dominant. "Yasuke told me that your mother was supposedly an Uzumaki. Can I ask what your Mother's name was?" questioned Toshiro. "I suppose it can't hurt to tell you her name. She was Kushina Uzumaki." answered Naruto. The man looked shocked, when he regained his composure he replied, "She is my cousin. That means we are family. Now come inside, I want to hear your story.". Naruto told the middle-aged man his story. During the telling the mans face went from happy to outright murderous. How dare that scum in the leaf act this way to a member of his clan, to the rightful leader of his clan and nation no less. That it was done over something sealed inside him made it even worse. Konoha is a ninja village. Everyone there should be familiar with a sealing scroll. How can they not see that the same applies here. One of the worst points was that they had denied the entire clan to themselves and others, that is no way to treat allies. Banishing him without informing him about his heritage also confirmed that Konoha was after the money of the Uzumaki clan. The rightful owner could not claim them without violating his banishment so they could do whatever they wanted with it. The old man looked relieved when Naruto told him that he got his legacy, although he could not testify for its completeness as he never knew how many jutsu and ryo the clan had.

Toshiro then asked Naruto a question the clan found very important, that if he already had created his own blade. Naruto told him that he had bought a bokken and chakra conducting metal in the land of Wind, because his girlfriend had made him to create his own sword. Naruto informed the man that he strongly suspected that she knew of the tradition and wanted him to follow it. They both laughed at that.

Over the next two days Toshiro taught Naruto the history of the clan. And taught him how to work iron. The next morning Naruto started walking towards the smithing building. Today he was finally going to create his own katana. He had chosen a katana as his sword was because it resembled the bokken Hikari had him buy. That bokken was selected because it felt the most natural to Naruto. Upon placing the katana shape he wanted on the designated place he placed the chakra conducting metal inside the bucket. The duo then placed the bucket over the fire. He remembered asking Hikari why the chakra metal he had bought in Wind country needed to be specialized in conducting both wind and fire natured chakra two weeks ago. She had replied because she was teaching him fire natured chakra molding and that he was progressing already. Since it was her best element it was the element, with wind being her second, she could teach him how to use fire manipulation. She could not teach him the other elements very well and at the time he had nobody else that could teach him. She also told him there was another reason for wanting fire in it but that it was secret for the time being. She also told him that wind was his strongest affinity and thus really belonged in the blade.

The liquid metal was now put inside the the table with the final shape in it. Naruto then needed to use the hammer to make certain the katana was shaped correctly. The sweat rolled down his naked chest, showing of how muscular he was. He imagined what the face of his tenant, turned girlfriend, would look like if she saw him like this. After the katana was done Naruto took some time to admire the beauty. It had a black handle. On one side of the katana was an Uzumaki swirl, on the other there was the face of a fox. The fox was done in honor of his future mate, as it was a symbol of her clan. This particular face was not the symbol though, it matched to much with Hikari's own face. He could not deny it, he really missed her right now.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Naruto chuckled. The face his furry demonic vixen made upon return was priceless. He blushed when he saw her reaction when she saw the sword getting unsheathed. They had also decided that their conquered places could no longer go under the name of the first region. Hikari proposed to declare it the Vulpine Kingdom, after some 'convincing' on Hikari's part Naruto agreed. Naruto learned that Hikari could be very persuasive with her 'cute kit eyes', seductive voice and tongue. Another argument was that it would attract the attention of her clan.

 **XXX The Vulpine Empire XXX**

Elsewhere, one week earlier

A group of shadowy figures was having an important discussion. They had heard about the new Kingdom in the east, the Vulpine Kingdom. Most were pissed that someone had the audacity to name a kingdom after their clan. "We should do something about them. I say we lead a part of our clan to their kingdom to teach them a lesson." proposed a shadowy figure. Most of the other figures agreed but the leader made his doubts known, "They could do this legally, as long as 'she' is part of the leaders of this kingdom and has authorized it.". Then the discussion began on how they could now this for sure. "I will go check it out." the leader decided.

 **XXX The Vulpine Empire XXX**

In the Vulpine Kingdom

"Who are you?" A guard demanded. "I am a leader of a foreign clan. I am here to see if we can discuss an alliance or if we are fated to be hated enemies. Please take me to the leaders." replied the stranger. The guard nodded and the duo proceeded to the location where the leaders where set up. The palace was a bunker like structure that could easily be used for military purposes. The entire building was unworthy for a royals, and as a consequence the place just screamed temporary. The guard spoke to another guard and the duo waited outside while the other guard went inside to request the audience with the royals. The royals quickly agreed hoping for an ally in the battles that where undoubtedly going to happen.

In a large room inside the bunker, which doubled as the throne room, the two royals were sitting waiting for their guest to arrive. Hikari was wondering if it was who she thought it would be. Then the guest entered. He had orange waist-length hair, that looked like it was fur. His claw-like hands had sharp nails and he had broad shoulders and a masculine structure. Behind him where seven orange tails. His silver slitted eyes stared at the two royals. All of this confirmed Hikari's suspicion. It was him. She could not hold in her excitement and screamed, "Brother!", while running towards him, changing into her fox form and tackling him to the ground. Hikari's brother laughed at her antics but was just as glad to see her. Naruto was happy at seeing the two siblings interact like that. The guards left the room mostly alone after hearing that it was their Queens brother.

"Kurama, why are you here?" Hikari asked the now named Kurama. "Well Sis, I am here to ask why the name Vulpine Kingdom? But seeing it is you I will report to the clan that there has been no infringement at all. I will also let them know that you are doing well. Now who is this?" he replied before pointing at Naruto. Hikari decided that it was her job to do the introductions and said "Kurama, this is Naruto, my future mate. And Naruto, this is Kurama, my younger brother.". Naruto and the orange fox checked each other out. Kurama could see why his sister would choose the blonde-red guy.

"Our clan has a little problem with the lord of the Azou. Seeing as that is right next to you, we might be able to make an alliance and take them down." informed Kurama to his sister and the man she had chosen as her future mate. "Sure we were going to do something about that piece of shit anyway. And I am quite certain that Hikari agrees even more now than she did before." replied Naruto.

"Now I do have some bad news." stated Kurama. Hikari's face took on an annoyed expression, already knowing what Kurama was going to say.


	6. Consummating An Alliance

**Consummating An Alliance**

"What do you mean bad news?" asked Naruto in a shocked tone. His left eyebrow was lifted in curiosity. "Why don't you ask that to my sister?" the orange fox defended himself. The red-blond haired human turned to the vixen he loved with the same lifted eyebrow. A small blush appeared on Hikari's face. "Is this about the mating rules?" asked Hikari. Her brother nodded and asked if he could stay somewhere. After receiving a room in the palace he said "I shall stay here three days tops. I shall leave the explaining to you then, sis", before walking away with a huge smirk on his face. Naruto was really curious and shocked now. "What rules about mating?" he inquired as soon as his lovers brother was outside of the room.

Hikari took a deep breath and started explaining, "Our clan has some strict rules about mating, Naruto. First is that the mating is permanent. It counts as marriage for the clan and it's members. The clan never has wedding ceremonies. They just mate to get things official and mark each other for mate marks with the same reason as humans give each other wedding rings. Secondly, there is the fact that all mates are members of the clan. This means that mating me will put my last name, Yoko, as your last name. Your own clan has this clan law as well. While there are reasons as to why this is a good idea in your predicament, because all your enemies are your enemies because of your family name, it might be something that can easily destroy our relationship. My clan also demands that all members are vulpine, which you, at the present time, are there is the fact that we have been together for almost two months now, and have felt the feelings for each other for two, something that is unprecedented in my clan. From my clans point of view, I currently have nothing binding me here but our friendship. And they will think that we are just friends, and as such they want me to return to my clan and lead them.". Naruto was shocked by this. The blond-red head became angry, and started shouting and criticizing her clans way of interfering in it's members love lives. After a look at the vixen he loved he started muttering towards her that he understood the reason though. It was not even a farce, he really understood. He still could not help but question it there was something could be done about it though. Upon hearing him ask that Hikari gained a seductive smile and seductively purred, "Of course something can be done. After all my brother is here for three days, and mating is permanent.". Hikari then walked away swaying her hips. Naruto's eyes where glued on her hips while she walked away.

Naruto had quickly deduced what the vixen had meant when she spoke about a solution. He had already wanted to do it, but was a little nervous about it. He wanted it to be special for her. Ruling the Vulpine Kingdom together with her also took away a lot of the time they could have used to solve the issue they now had. The blond-red haired man took a deep breath. He then started going in the direction of the bedroom.

 **OK look away kiddies. If you do not like lemons aka straight sex scenes then skip to the following black line. You will miss little to nothing in the story line.**

Naruto arrived in the bedroom. It looked better and nicer then all the other bedrooms in the building but it was still obvious that it was inside a bunker as the room was devoid of furniture. The duo had decided to share a bed so instead of a bunkbed it was a two persons bed that was usually found in double rooms in eastern hotels. Naruto's eyes saw the demonic vixen laid on her side on the bed in a, dare he say it, very sexy pose. She was facing him and when the two made eye contact they temporarily lost the idea of the world around them.

The blond-red haired man started moving towards the bed, he walked slowly and kept his focus on moving towards the love of his life. Upon arriving at the bed, he proceeded to lay on the bed. Hikari decided to question him about what they were going to do. Her lover decided to answer her by wrapping his arms around her, pressing her against him and kissing her cheek. "So were finally going to do do it?" she asked to which the man nodded. She was happy. She would finally get her mate. She licked his cheek before removing herself from him freeing her from his grip. He tried to undo her kimono. She gave him a mock glare before stating, "Not so fast my love. Only my tod can see my glorious vulpine beauty. You are not my tod … yet. But do not worry, you will be my fox soon.". The gazed into her soon to be mate's eyes lovingly. The lust and love in here eyes were not hidden at all. The vixen surrounded herself with red energy. The energy took the form of a cocoon. When the energy dissipated Hikari stood there in a fully human form. Her whiskers where gone, the ears on top of her head where gone and she had a pair of human ears on the side of her head, her claw like nails also became humanlike nails, and her eyes where no longer slits but they retained the red coloring. Naruto was flabbergasted by her form and did not move.

Hikari used this moment and to grab Naruto's hands and move them towards her breast. Naruto started massaging the orbs as soon as his hands made contact with them. Hikari breathed heavily and pressed their bodies together. She nibbled his ear and neck while he massaged her boobs. She moaned his name into his ears and rewarded him by grabbing his balls. While Naruto was massaging the vixen turned humans breasts, the woman was massaging his balls. The lovers where getting turned on greatly. Soon after Hikari decided that their clothes where in the way. She put some distance between herself and Naruto, undid the closing on her kimono and slowly removed it from herself in the middle of Naruto's field of vision. Naruto was very pleased to see her naked body. Naruto followed her example by removing his shirt and pants. He was wearing fox boxers, much to Hikari's delight. Hikari's red bra and panties very fitting to her body as they matched the hair and fur in her fox form. Hikari grabbed his and pulled them down. She licked her lips as his dick came into view. Naruto gasped as he felt her hand grab his manhood.

Hikari found that she liked rubbing his manhood. His face became so enjoyable. Naruto started moaning her name. Hikari giggled at his moans. She continued her strokes while repeatedly kissing him. Naruto was getting hard and his cock started poking her. She gave him a few rubs and his pre-cum got over her hand. She licked the juice from her hand and was not delighted from the taste as it was too dry for her tastes. She concluded that human juice simply were not good enough for a vixen like herself, but that she would soon try his juice again. Naruto was turned on a lot by the display. She got closer to his ears and purred, "Finger me for a little bit.".

Naruto kissed her on the lips while he removed her bra. He was hypnotized by her breasts. He knead them slowly, receiving a loud moan from his lover. He proceeded to take of her panties and readied his index finger. He let his finger enter slowly, she gasped. He started moving his finger inside her womanhood. She moaned wildly while her head was next to his ear. Her juices started to flow and covered his finger. She was audibly breathing and nibbled his ear. He pulled out his finger. Hikari was pouting at the empty feeling. He proceeded to lick her juices of his finger and kissed her. Their tongues intertwined and they could taste themselves in the other's mouth. It was a huge turn on for the both of them.

Naruto rolled them over so he was on top. His member was hovering above his lover's womanhood. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Hikari. "You will be a fox after the end of our little session. I had left some of my chakra inside of you to speed up the transformation process." she continued in a seductive tone. Naruto nodded his agreement. Hikari rolled them over and was quickly hovering over his member. She slowly moved down and his member slowly entered her. It felt magical to the both of them. She continued taking him in until her barrier was reached. Naruto flipped them again. He removed his manhood from her womanhood, and looked at her eyes. Her eyes showed want and he asked her one last time if she was certain, to which she nodded. He then quickly rammed his manhood fully into her. She yelled out in pain and Naruto kissed her to take her mind of it. After a few minutes she started to move. He took this as his queue and began moving as well.

"Naruuutoooooo" moaned Hikari. Naruto grunted while slamming into her. The two of them where in heaven. Hikari ordered Naruto to go faster. The male quickly complied and sped up his thrusts. A short while later the duo felt a pressure building in their loins. Hikari encouraged Naruto to stay inside. He spurted his seed inside the woman underneath him. Her love hole was happily milking her lovers member for the juice. Hikari then bit Naruto lightly and a mark of a fox appeared on his shoulder.

 **OK you can continue here. The scene is over.**

Naruto and his new half finished mating mark were surrounded by golden chakra. The chakra shaped itself like a cocoon. Hikari transformed back into her hanyou form. She really preferred being in this form. She put on her nightgown and went to sleep. She was happy that Naruto and her had finally done it and that he was now transforming into a fox. She could not wait until the transformation is done.

The next morning Naruto was still surrounded with the chakra. Hikari went downstairs to get breakfast for the both of them. She did not know when Naruto would come out of the cocoon, but she knew that the breakfast would get eaten. Even if she had to do so herself. When she entered the bedroom a male humanoid fox was awaiting her. She concluded that Naruto's cocoon on the bed was starting to dissipate while she was gone. Hikari's eyes looked at the new fox that was obviously her Naruto. The fox had eight tails that were primarily gold but had some red stripes running through it, he had claws on his hands. He had broad hind paws with toned legs above them, although not overly toned. The fox's golden hair with red lines was shoulder length and he had fur on his stomach with the same colours. His nethers were covered by one of his tails. His blue eyes were slitted, and when they made eye contact she could almost see the love they had for her. She was lost in bliss at his new appearance and drooled slightly. She moved towards him wrapping her arms around him.

Naruto could not possibly complain about the gesture and decided to kiss her. When the kiss ended Naruto went to the mirror and looked over his new features. Although the majority of the leaf would disagree, he liked the new features. His transformation and new eyesight made him see that much clearer just how beautiful the vixen actually was. His eyesight had improved in general as well. Hikari started speaking, "Naruto, I am sure you have noticed that you, like I said, are a demon fox now. This comes with a few changes. Please, do not interrupt me during this short lecture. First of all, you no longer have chakra. You have youki now. This is simply the demonic version of chakra. It is more potent, but also more difficult to control. It also is not blue, so until you finished practicing you should probably avoid demon-hating individuals that can see the energy, such as the Hyuuga from the leaf. Luckily demons are frequent in the West, so there are less idiots believing evil stories. Second, you should probably avoid using the henge for a while, since foxes are very good with it and you do not know how to transform to the full extent that you now can. You might end up as something weird, unable to change back. Third, strong demons such as us can change between our three forms, demon, hanyou and human. I will teach you later. You also might find that your skill for genjutsu has increased slightly and that your affinity for fire increased, possibly at the cost of your wind affinity. Which in that case would get weaker, but would not disappear. Fifth is that you can now use our bloodline, which I will tell you more about later, but the second point is indeed also part of our bloodline. Lastly, I am currently still not mated and you walk around with a half finished mark that made you a demon fox, but did not make you mine. The reason for this is that mates mark each other at the same time and you could not mark me last time, since you were a human. So you are going to do that later tonight.". "Oh, and all different forms have a hymen for the females, so you will be breaking another hymen tonight. By the way, I really … really … really like your hanyou form. It is absolutely magnificent." she continued.

Naruto noticed some of his senses had increased with his transformation. He sniffed the air and quickly found Hikari's scent. She smelled like the forest, foxes with a slight scent of honey mixed in. He could also smell his own scent coming from her nether region. Well, it did smell like the old him. The new him smelled more of foxes and the wilderness.

Hikari spent the day as the queen, overseeing all the kingdom's safety and daily regulations. Naruto had taken her advise to take the day of and acquaint himself with his youki and new body. By the end of the day he had gotten it down to certain degree. It was better to control because it was his own energy, but also different to control since the largest problem was the large potency of the energy making it difficult to bent it to your will. He also found that the Swirling Yoko taijutsu style was easier to perform in this form, since it was created for the form, but that he needed to get used to the form more. Over the day Kurama had been teasing both Hikari and Naruto about the scent coming from his sister's nether regions. The duo went to bed for the night.

 **Lemon #2. Kiddies look away again.**

As soon as the duo were on the bed, Hikari started speaking in a very seductive tone, "Naruto~, now is the time for you to claim me. All you have to do is channel your youki through your fangs when you bite me during your release inside me.". She put her hands on his clothes and quickly removed them. She then undid her kimono and dropped it on the floor. She tackled him onto the bed. They started making out heatedly. Hikari removed Naruto's boxers, his vulpine member was still inside his sheath, just like dogs do, but his balls were still outside of his body. She fondled his balls and licked his neck. When his penis started coming out she grasped it with her hands and started stroking it, while speaking filthy words of encouragement into his ears. When he was hard, she looked down hungrily at his 9 inch member. The vixen licked her lips and moved her head down to his crotch. She quickly put his member into her mouth and sucked hard. Naruto groaned at the actions and let his soon to be mate pleasure him, for now. The vixen was enjoying having her lovers meat stick in her mouth, she also enjoyed the moans and grunts he made while she was working her magic. The furry goddess was also enjoying the smell of his arousal. He started feeling a slight pressure in his loins.

"I am cumming" yelled Naruto in a very pleased voice. He was going to get back at her for this. Hikari heard his warning and moved her head down one last time before quickly retreating her muzzle so only the head of his member was in. His seed rushed into her mouth and she took it all in. She swallowed his seed as fast as he shot it out, but kept the last shot of it inside of her mouth to get a good taste. She could get used to this. Now the dry taste of his seed was gone with his humanity, she really enjoyed the taste of his seed. A drop of his seed was leaking out of her maw, but she quickly caught it when she licked her lips to show him how much she enjoyed the taste. She moved her head to the fox ears on the top of his head and purred, "Delicious".

Naruto looked at her almost naked body. Just like him she was covered in fur on her stomach. "Now it's my turn." Naruto whispered huskily into her ear. The vixen took up the challenge and asked him what he was gonna do to her in a very seductive tone. He removed her bra freeing her furry orbs from their confinement. He licked her cheek, before putting his tongue at the top of her neck. He slowly moved down, his tongue still touching her body. When his tongue reached her boobs, he started going into the direction of the right one. He latched onto her nipple with his mouth while massaging the left one. She moaned her appreciation. After a few minutes he switched nipples. The vixen was still in heaven. A few minutes later he continued downwards. When he reached her panties he skipped them and started licking her thighs. Hikari was slightly frustrated that he did not attack her pussy yet. He suddenly grabbed her panties and removed them from her body. Her pink lips had already started to get wet. He moved his head towards her love hole and sniffed. Her scent was strong but it smelled more like honey than normal. Hikari smiled, knowing what the scent of her arousal would do to him. Naruto's meat stick would became full length again and he would not be able to resist the urge to mate, not that he would have any intentions of such resistance. Her tails started swinging erratically in anticipation of the pleasure her future mate would make her feel.

Naruto proceeded to put his tongue inside Hikari's tunnel. He explored her pink insides. Hikari moaned and yipped in enjoyment. Those sounds only increased Naruto's enjoyment of the vixen's sacred honeypot. Suddenly she pressed her hips against his maw and started instructing him to go deeper. The scent, juices and sounds coming from Hikari were more than encouragement enough, so he obliged. "Yeah, there, Nar-ruut-ooo~" moaned Hikari. Hikari wrapped her hind legs around her lovers head. A few licks later Hikari's orgasm came. Naruto happily licked up all her juices. The two started a heated kiss, swapping out the tastes in their mouths. This was an incredible turn on that the duo did not really need, but welcomed none the less. The kiss left a trail of saliva between the two maws.

Hikari was still panting from her release. "Naruto~, come take me~" she purred seductively when she got her breath back. Her fox then pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Naruto quickly pushed into her tunnel. Both were overwhelmed by the pleasure that this caused to run through their bodies. He then reached her hymen, looked at the vixen, who nodded enthusiastically while giving him her best bedroom eyes. He backed out, before thrusting in again. She yelped in pain, but also felt the pleasure running through her. Her walls constricted around his length as if they were unwilling to let him go. When Hikari started to move he quickly settled into a pattern of moving in and out. Hikari let out her moans unrestrained. Naruto continued slamming into her. Suddenly, he cupped her breasts and massaged them, resulting in more enjoyable moans from the vixen. Hikari gave him a kiss full of lust and started purring into his ears how much she wanted his seed.

"I am going to cum." stated Naruto.

"Me too, let's do it together." replied Hikari.

When the two finally came it was time for the duo to mark each other. They pushed some youki into their teeth and bit into each others collarbone. They could feel each others delicious youki flow through them and came again. Hikari could feel her body accept her mate and the flood of his baby batter that was just unleashed. Hikari's walls also milked Naruto's length for everything he was worth, something he enjoyed immensely.

Naruto decided on a top 2 new things that he liked most, with Hikari's maw around his fox-hood being the first, and her pussy taking the first place. Then one of the duo asked the forbidden question, "Time for round 2?".

 **Lemon end. Kiddies it's safe to look again.**

The duo cuddled after their mating. The two foxes were mates now. They looked at the mating mark they had given each other and smiled. "Will you be pregnant now, Hikari?" Naruto suddenly asked. "I won't be pregnant, my love. I can not become pregnant in my human form. The fox and hanyou form can only get pregnant during the heat period. I am not in heat at the moment, so I won't get pregnant. You will be curing some heats though." replied Hikari.

The next morning Kurama saw the mate marks and went back to the clan to inform them that the entire naming of the kingdom is indeed allowed, Him and the two newly mates had discussed a plan of attack on the Azou region that lied between them and caused both groups some trouble. The final plan was very simplistic but should work. Later that afternoon Naruto went to Ipo. He visited the Uzumaki's and gave them the Uzumaki properties, stating that he now is no longer an Uzumaki. He told them that it includes the deed for Uzu, but that they might want to wait and help out here for a while. It would be dangerous and foolish to go to the east without some kind of plan, and helping here might give them an ally that supports them. Naruto also told them that they are still family and explained that his enemies targeted him on the basis of his last name. He thus asked them not to inform anyone else that he is, or was, an Uzumaki. Toshiro nodded his agreement to everything said and decided to stay in the West for a while.


End file.
